


Can I Get a 'K'?

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [90]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy bonding with his childrens, For National Cheerleading Week, Gen, I need to write more about Eggsy's children that aren't Daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Eggsy still keeps up with his free running, and a bit of gymnastics and Henry takes a shine to it as well





	Can I Get a 'K'?

**Author's Note:**

> For National Cheerleading Week: March 4-10

Henry liked to go to the gym with Eggsy. By the time the boy was five years old, he was already mimicking what he could of the short free run routines Eggsy set up in the gym he used for his gymnastics

“You want to learn some stuff, bud?” Eggsy asked, taking a long swig from his water bottle.

“Can I?” he gasped, eyes wide.

“Sure,” Eggsy grinned. “If you really like it, maybe we can get you your own teacher or some lessons.”

Henry threw his arms around Eggsy’s legs, even though he was still gross and sweaty from being halfway through his workout. “Yes, Daddy, please!”

Eggsy laughed, ruffling the boy’s hair. “Of course bud. Come on, let me show you a few things.”

* * *

“Hey, Dad?” Henry stood hesitantly in the door of the office. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, bud, what’s up?” Eggsy asked, taking off his glasses and setting them face down on the desk.

“There’re tryouts at school next week, and I was wondering if I could go?”

“Of course, what time are they? What position are you trying out for?”

“Um...cheer squad?” Henry squeaked.

“Alright,” Eggsy nodded. “Do you need any help getting a routine together?”

“No,” Henry shook his head. “I’ve got something in mind.”

“Do you want me to come?”

“No,” Henry shook his head. “I don’t need you embarrassing me.”

“I would never,” Eggsy feigned indignation.

“Don’t lie,” Henry said with a laugh, “I’ve got to go plan my routine.”

“Have fun!” Eggsy beamed after him. 

“I will,” Henry promised, heading out down the hall to his bedroom.

“My little boy, all grown up,” Eggsy sniffed, wiping away an imaginary tear, putting his glasses back on.

“You’re a mess, Dad,” Daisy sighed on the other end of the glasses. “Go start dinner, I’ll be home in an hour.”

“See you then,” Eggsy said with a fond smile, turning the glasses off and leaving the office.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
